Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection image control device, a projection image control system, and a projection image control method, for controlling the display of an image or video projected by a projector or another such image projection device.
Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the use of projectors (image projection devices) with which light emitted from a lighting apparatus equipped with an LED (light emitting diode) or another such light source is modulated according to image information or video information to form an optical image, and the optical image thus formed is enlarged and projected onto a screen.
With these devices, it is known that an image or video can be projected onto a screen that consists of a ceiling, a wall, or any of various other kinds of surface in a defined spaced within an aircraft or another means of transportation. The image or video is viewed from many different directions, but the display direction of the projection image or video is predetermined.